Amnesia
by Creek Where Snow Falls
Summary: Dovewing is challenged by a new warrior after the cat harmed her sister. Bumblestripe knows that the cat is way stronger then Dovewing and warns her but she continues with the battle. When Bumblestripe arrives at the scene, Dovewing layed unconsious and when she wakes up she is familiar with everything and knows every cat but Bumblestripe. Dont Like Dont Read...
1. Chapter 1

Dovewing glared at the she-cat as she wrapped her tail around Bumblestripe's.  
" I challenge you Dovewing to a fight near the lake where WindClan and ThunderClan meet. " The she-cat scowled at Dovewing as she said her name.  
Dovewing nodded and started to walk towards the camp entrance as she thought over her situation.

As you can see above I need a OC that is a she-cat or a tom. I will pick three - five that will go into my story ok? To those who entered thank you and to everybody who read this thank you too!

Cat entry draft:  
Name:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Age: (in moons please)  
Rank: All are warriors  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Extra:

If you are doing multiple entries please separate using a line.  
Thank you!


	2. The battle

**HI fellow readers! Happy late thanksgiving and thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Thank you alot!**

Dovewing leaped over a discarded branch and raced to the challenge site. Ivyfire however bounced from branch to branch on the trees above Dovewing. Ivyfire looked below her and knew that it was the perfect chance to strike and that this will make her victorious and earn the right to be called Bumblestripe's mate. They were nearing the challenge site. "You will never win against me." Ivyfire said confidently as she used her tail and swatted at a couple of leaves that were near her creating a diversion. Dovewing's ears perked and knew that the real Ivyfire was right above her and she let her claws out.  
'Attack!'  
Ivyfire leaped on top and with a mouthful of weird red berries that she made into a poultice with(and no they are not deathberries) and slammed them on top of her head. Then she touched her head in a series of calculated areas as if she was making a dance in stead of a fight.  
'There. That should do it. Now to clean up the poultice and the site. 'Ivyfire thought while smirking at her handy work. Her opponent laid on the ground with eyes closed as if she was sleeping.  
'Perfect. Now no one an stop me and my love. '


	3. Chapter 3

"Dovewing! Dovewing! Where are you?" Bumblestripe called as he raced through the forest with alarming speed. As he glanced around him he saw a glimmer of gray. He turned back and raced towards the glimmer with hope in his eyes.  
'Is that Dovewing?' He thought as he looked at the lifeless body laying in the clearing front of him. He walked closer and recognized Dovewing's scent. He then saw that the gray cat was still breathing. He sighed in relief and wrapped his tail around her body securing her while giving her some warmth. He heard her sigh and looked at the beautiful cat in front of him. How could Ivyfire do this to him?  
That was when Dovewing's eyes fluttered open and stared into Bumblestripe's eyes. Her light sky blue eyes metered dark brown ones. She blinked and as she stood up she stumbled on to her gray paws.  
Bumblestripe looked at her with worried eyes. 'Is she ok? Is she well enough to walk back to camp?'  
"Who are you?" The sound of her voice broke his thoughts and concentration.  
"Who are you?" She asked again now with a more questioning and menacing tone. "Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Bumblestripe, remember?" He asked with confusion as he paced around worriedly.  
"Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe. I don't remember who you are. " Dovewing muttered under her breath and then she thought harder. "Wait.. "  
Bumblestripe's ears perked up as he waited for her answer.  
"Are you Bramblestar?"  
Bumblestripe sweat dropped (like an anime character would) and shook his head. "No. Do I look like ThunderClan's leader to you?"  
"Now that I think about it you do not like the leader. Hmmm.. Are you Brightheart?"  
Bumblestripe sweat dropped (again! Lol) and said," No I'm not Brightheart and how in the name of StarClan did you even get Brightheart anyways?"  
"Well I was thinking about all the cats in ThunderClan with a B as the starting name but I can't remember. Also Brightheart is a white she-cat and your are a tom right?" She said tilting her head innocently with her blue eyes.  
Then Dovewing stared down into the grass beneath her paws and closed her eyes. Suddenly the world spun around her as she went into deep thought. "No stop it. Stop it!" She screamed. Her head spun around and around as it throbbed like a drum and she saw that her surrounding environment became darker and darker, until it was all black.


End file.
